When Life Changes
by AlmayaStern911
Summary: Maka Albarn has always had a horrible life, even though people don't see it that way, it's true. Things happened in her past that she would like to forget but she never can. But the summer before she goes off to college a certain red eyed white hair boy changes her life for the better. He helps her forget all the troubles in life. Does she stay in Death City or go to collage?
1. My True Life

My name is Maka Albarn, I'm 17 years old and I have lived in Death City, Nevada all my life, and well it has not been a very good life. The people around me might look at my life and think it's perfect, well I made it look that way. Every one sees my life being great since I come from a rich family, my parents working for the mayor, Lord Death, I'm dating Death's son Death The kid since we were 13, and having friends that I am with basically everyday. Well guess what my life isn't all that, because the truth is behind one huge lie.

Really my life sucks, sure I have rich family but that just gets you called names in school by people who wish to be you. My parents got divorced when I was 6, my mom left and I haven't seen her since, it's just my dad who works for Lord Death. And my dad is horrible, he cheats on every women he meets, kind of the reason my mom left, and he's always drunk. I swear I have never seen him when he isn't drinking. Also, he always says he has to go on business trips that has him gone for months at a time, and it started when I was 6, right after mama left. Sure I wasn't completely alone, I had my brother Mike, who is 4 years older than me, and our Aunt Lilly lives like 2 minutes away but still, it felt lonely.

Then of course my boyfriend, Kid. Everyone thinks we are a cute couple and how we must really love each other since we have been dating since we were 13. Well he isn't all that perfect, he's actually kind of abusive. He wasn't at first, I actually really liked him when we first started going out, but when he turn 15 he started drinking, and a lot too. When ever he was drunk and he didn't get what he wanted, he would always take it out on me. Every time I see him I end up with new bruises. Yeah I know, just break up with the kid, well it's not that simple, my fathers still working for his father. I'm not really sure what our relationship has to do with his job but papa say's if I break up with Kid he's going to get fired. He says he could never forgive me if this happens.

And lastly my friends, Mac, Brook, and Ally. Their all popular, I guess you could say I am too since I'm with them all the time. They are really nice when it comes to people who are rich like them but if your not their friend then they'll be bitches. Their always gossiping about people and it's annoying, I don't care who they think have the cutest butt, and their dumb. I mean seriously, I'm surprised they got to graduate this year. Whats worse is they actually make fun of me, a lot. I graduated high school at 14 and they think I'm a total book worm, they actually kicked me out of their group for a week because of it. It was stupid. And their always trying to change my style. They say if I want to be in their group I had to change how I dress. The tried putting me in a dress, it wasn't fun.

I sort of know what your thinking, if I've already graduated then go off to college, make new friends, new boyfriend and just start a new life all together. I've thought about it several times actually. But I don't know, something always makes me stay. Actually, this is the first year I applied for some schools. I've applied for Harvard, Yale, and Julliard. I actually don't really care if I get into Harvard or Yale, those where just my back up plans. Julliard is where I really want to go. No one close to me knows but I actually play guitar, piano, violin and you could say I sing a little, but not very much. Ever since I graduated I got a job giving music lesions to younger kids. That's really the only good part about my life, but I have a feeling that this summer is going to change for some odd reason.

* * *

 **This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope everyone likes. Please review and I will probably post chapter 2 later today.**

 **~Almaya**


	2. We Finally Meet

It's about 10 am on a Saturday, everyone is out of school now and it's kinda quite in the neighborhood for once.

"Black Star, quit fooling around your going to kill yourself!"

Well almost quite. That was my neighbors, the Evans. I'm sitting on the top of my roof right outside my window looking out into the neighborhood, I actually have been up since sunrise, and let's just say it was peaceful while it lasted. My neighbors actually get up early which I think it's weird since their all teenagers. Well almost all of them, they have a 9 year old with them too. I still remember the day they moved in, it was 10 years ago.

 **Flash Back**

It's the middle of June and I was on the roof drawing in my sketchbook how the neighborhood looked with the sun slowly rising in the distance when a moving truck pulls into the drive way next door along with a minivan. A man and women came out of the car first, the women had long black hair, with amber eyes, and the man who was obviously her husband had white hair with red eyes. Next a boy who looked a lot like his father came out with the same white hair and red eyes. You could tell he was older than me, about 10. After him was another boy with blue gravity defying hair. He had a weird teal color to his eyes, and he starts running to the house saying something about how it was made for a god like him, I don't know it was something like that. He was also alder then me like 9 or something. After him I was interested in the family and actually started drawing them as the came out of the vane. Next was a girl, she had beautiful long black hair that was up in a high pony. She had pretty purple eyes and she seemed like she was my age, 7. She was holding onto a small blue bunny and she was observing everything around her when she noticed me on the roof and gave me a shy wave and started walking to the house before I could wave back. After her came out two girls. One had long dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and was holding a mirror up while putting on lip-gloss. She was also my age. She didn't noticed what she was doing tell the other girl who was about two years younger making her 5, started putting her stuff giraffe in front of her face. The 5 year old had short light blonde hair, with the same blue eyes has her sister. No one else came out of the van so I thought that was everyone until I looked back up to see a boy with the same white hair as his brother and father. The only difference was his was gravity defying just like the blue haired one. He's about a year older then me being 8. I don't know what was different about him from all the rest but when he looked up at the roof I was on and crimson red met emerald green he gave me a smile and winked at me. You could see his shark like teeth when he smirked like that. I felt something in my chest that I have never felt before but it felt good as we kept looking at each other till one of his brothers called out his name. I found out it was Soul, I thought it was a weird mysterious name, but I think it suits him.

He ended up taking his eyes off me and I looked back down to my drawing starting to put details in when I looked back up and saw everyone out unloading the truck and van, but it seemed that every once in a while Soul would look back up at me like he was making sure I was still there.

 **End Of Flash Back**

I still have the drawing of them in one of my many sketchbooks, I actually have a lot of drawings of them from over the years. Everything they did interested me because the things they did as a family wasn't anything I did with mine, and I kinda wish I had that. The drawings were mostly of the kids, like when they all made a snowman together and when it was 4th of July they were all watching the fireworks together, even some of when they were in their pool all together. Over the 10 years of them being my neighbors I never once spoke to them. I kind of couldn't because my Aunt Lilly was over a lot watching me and Mike along with her three kids, Jace who is now 14, Britney who is now 11 and Steve who is now 7. Since she was over all the time she forbid me, Mike and her kids to see them. I was hoping to get to talk to them when ever papa got back but he said he agreed with Lilly.

But as the years passed on I would draw them every once and while and I ended up learning their names when I was 10. The oldest who looks like Soul and their father was Wes who is now 20. Then Black Star with the blue hair who is now 19. Tsubaki with black hair who is now 17 along with Liz who is the one with dirty blonde hair, and Patty with light blonde hair who is now 15. Lastly Soul is now 18. Their parents names are Alexeia and Chris. About a year after they moved in they had another daughter, she has black hair and amber eyes like her mother. Her name is Belladonna, she's the youngest being 9. I thought her name was really pretty, she was named after a flower just like Tsubaki was...

"Maka come down here now!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by papa. He then started banging on my locked door as I started climbing through the window back into my room. I then rushed over to the door opening it quickly before he broke the door down.

"What do you want now?" I basically yelled at him. He was kind of taken back by the sudden out burst.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going on another business trip and that I will be back in a week and a half. Don't forget your meeting kid for lunch at 11, please don't be late so he doesn't get mad again." He said kind of upset. With that he left my room and left the house.

I look at the clock on my nightstand seeing it was 10:15. I then went to my closet, to the side that no one knows about since all of those clothes are red and black. I looked threw it and found a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket. I then grabbed a pair of black torn up jeans and black combat boots, and put everything on. The clothes went well together especially with the dark red I have at then ends of my hair. I put on a black beanie and grabbed my bag and threw my sketchbook and colored pencils in it and started heading to the garage. When I went in there I didn't realize how messy it was since I have been the only one who has gone in here for 3 years. I opened up the garage door and went over to were my motorcycle was covered with a tarp and I rolled it down the drive way when I realized I forgot the keys to the house.

I was inside for only a couple minutes but when I came out I found Soul Evans looking at my bike and I kinda froze in place not knowing what to do. _Calm down Maka, he's just your neighbor, it's not like he's an alien or anything._ I thought to myself and started walking over to where my bike is. I started to panic when he noticed me coming and he gave me that same stupid smirk he gave me 10 years ago when he first saw me on the roof.

"Wow, after 10 years I finally get me meet my neighbor, I'm Soul by the way." He said to me holding his hand out.

"Maka." I said shaking his hand. "So is there anything I can help you with because I'm kinda in a rush and should really get going?" I asked grabbing my helmet out of my bag.

"No, I was just looking at your bike, you did some pretty good work on it." He said.

"How did you know I built it?"

"Because I can tell these are peaces from a junk yard."

"Oh"

"Plus I saw you and your brother working on it a couple years ago. I could tell you guys were really close, what happened?" And that's where it hit hard.

"Something happened, please just don't speak of my brother again." I say on the verge of tears. I put my helmet on and got on my bike driving off without another word to him.

* * *

 **I got chapter 2 up, please review!**

 **~Almaya**


	3. Unexpected

**Hey guys, so I got 1 review even if it was my sister, so I have posted chapter 3**

* * *

I wasn't quit sure what I was doing exactly, I was just driving around town trying to clear my head for an hour and half. I pulled over to the side in front of a park where I was suppose to meet kid at before we went to lunch. That's when I got a text.

 **(Kid)**

 **WHERE THE HELL R U?! UR AN HOUR LATE!**

 **(Me)**

 **I'm in the park now, so stop yelling at me.**

I waited a couple minutes when Kid finally showed up, with a bear in his hand, great.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 11 IT'S 12, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" he yelled at grabbing my wrist tightly. _Well that's going to leave some marks._

"I was trying to clear my head of somethings and took a ride around town." I said to him trying not to look at him straight in the eyes.

"That's not good enough to be an hour late." he said to me pushing me, hitting my back into a tree hard. _That's diffidently going to leave some bruises._ He then came up to me a punched me in the face, and punched me a few more times in the face and stomach. I didn't think I could take anymore of it, I felt like I was about to pass out. I looked up to him seeing he was about to punch me again so I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

"It's not cool to beat up girls." I heard a deep voice that seemed very familiar say but I was to scared to open my eyes.

"She's my girlfriend, I can do what ever I want to her." I heard Kid say. With that I ended up passing out.

 **2 Hours later**

I started to wake up and I knew I was in bed. _It must have all been a dream._ I thought to myself when I noticed I wasn't in my room. I tried getting up but my back hurt when I moved. I ended up sitting up leaning against the head board. I looked down at my wrist and noticed bruises in a shape of a hand on it. That's when I heard the door open and I looked up to see it was Tsubaki.

"Your finally up, Soul was wearied about you." She said. That's when I realized I was in a guest bedroom of the Evans house.

"What do you mean he was wearied about me? I just met him this morning." I asked looking at her confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew. Soul was taking a walk when he saw you getting beat up by someone in the park. He stopped the kid when he noticed you past out and brought you here." What she said surprised me because I didn't think Soul would be someone to save me.

"Where is Soul?" I asked, I needed to talk to him about everything that happened.

"He's been swimming laps in the pool for the past hour, I'll go get him." She said with a sweet smile and left.

While I was waiting I looked around the room for a minute. It wasn't a very big room but still not small. It was just like any other guest bedroom with a bed in the middle a closet and a dresser. I was waiting for about 5 minutes when Soul finally came in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked me with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Just a little bruised? Maka do you even know what he did to you?" He grabbed a mirror that was on the dresser and handed it to me while sitting down next to me. I looked in the mirror, I had a black eye, a couple bruises around my neck and what looked like a busted up lip. "And you have even more bruises up your arms, on your back and your stomach. Who was he?" He asked me with an even more concerned look.

"My boyfriend, Death The Kid." I said putting the mirror down on the bed.

"Why are you still dating him, look at yourself he was abusing you."

"It never got this bad, he was just really drunk. I would brake up with him but I cant."

"Maka, you deserve a lot better than him, you shouldn't keep going out with him if he's hurting you." I didn't say anything after that, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Here come with me." he said taking my hand and taking me downstairs. When we got down there I noticed everyone was doing something different. Tsubaki was on the couch reading while Black Star sat next to her playing video games with Wes. Belladonna and Patty where playing with stuffed animals on the floor and Liz was painting her nails. I looked over to the kitchen where Alexeia was making something. I'm guess dinner for the family.

 _Wow, even though their all doing different things, at least their all together and talking with one another. Something that never happened with my family._ Before I knew it, Soul was taking me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table while he went to talk to Alexeia. They talked for a minute and Soul went back upstairs and Alexeia came over to me with a cup of tea.

"Here you go sweety." She said to me with a smile and I gave her a smile back. She sat down across from me.

"Thank you for helping me out, but I should probably be getting back home." I said getting up from where I sat but I was stopped when two hands were put on my shoulders and I already knew it was Soul and sat back down. He then sat down next to me looking at me just in case I tried getting up again.

"Didn't your father leave this morning to go on another business trip for a little bit?" She asked me and I nodded my head in response. "Well why don't you stay with us till he gets back?" She asked.

"Oh no I couldn't, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." I said in protest.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, we would love for you to stay with us while you fathers gone. So why don't you and Soul go back to your house to get the stuff you need for the next week and a half." She said so sweetly, I couldn't possibly say no to her this time.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." I said to her with a smile while getting up with Soul to head over to my house.

"Please just call me Alexeia and my husband Chris." She said as we left the kitchen.

I wasn't really sure what to talk about as we went over to my house. I mean what do you talk about, I just met the guy this morning and his family is already letting me stay with them tell papa comes back. As we walked into my house Soul went and sat at the table while I went to the closet to get a bag, and headed up to my room. I was packing for about five minutes when...

"Hey." Soul said coming into my room scaring me half to death. "You have a pretty cool house."

"Thanks." I said still trying to calm down from the scare. He then started heading towards my bed and sat down on it.

"So I noticed you didn't have any pictures of you brother around, why is that?" He asked. _Great he's bringing Mike up again, didn't I tell him this morning to not talk about him._

"He left, I don't talk about it though. I actually don't like to talk about anything form my past, it's too depressing. " I said.

"You should talk about things you don't want to talk about even if it is depressing. It just lets you know that there are people around you that will help you threw the hard times." He said standing up and grabbing my arm pulling me to where I was sitting next to him on my bed. "So why don't you tell me a little bit about your past."

"Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't worn you. So my parent's got divorced when I was 6, that was also when I started getting bullied by people at school and by my cousins. Once mama left, my father started drinking all time and he would also leave me and Mike home alone whenever he had to go on trips. Nothing really went on between then and when I was 14, just being left alone a lot. Then I graduated high school at 14 and started working at a music shop down the street, called Death Music. That was also about the time Mike got that bike and we would work on it together. Then on my 15th birthday Mike and I got in a car accident. I got a fractured wrist and a couple of broken ribs, but he died. After that I became depressed. I started cutting myself." I said pulling up the sleeve of my jacket to show him the scars on my left wrist. "I also had anxiety, I would have anxiety attacks a lot. There were a couple of times those anxiety attacks ended up with me trying to comet suicide. Once the doctors realized that my anxiety attacks where what led me to trying to kill myself they gave me these pills for when ever I have an attack." I said to him scared to see his facial expression. He then pulled me into his chest putting an arm around my waist. I even started crying during this next part. "I would have an attack a lot when I'm alone because I can't handle it and seeing those pictures of Mike around didn't help either so I took them down so I wouldn't have to be reminded of him." I said crying into his chest now not wanting to move from where I am.

We sat like that for a couple minutes while I calmed down. It was peaceful, the silence between us and while he was holding me in his arms I actually felt safe for once. I felt like I was never alone that he was always there for me like I had known him my entire life. I have never felt this way before, what do you call this?

"We should probably hurry up and head back over to my house." He said loosening his grip around me and I looked up into his eyes and I got that same feeling I got ten years ago.

"Ya." I said nodding my head getting up to finish packing.

* * *

 **Please review, fav and fallow**

 **~Almaya**


	4. Wishful Thinking

It's 3 in the morning and I still haven't fallen asleep. It's weird being in the Evans house. I have admired them for 10 years, always wanting to have a family like theirs. At about 1 I had started looking at all the drawings I had drawn for the past 10 years. About 90 percent of them had been drawings of the Evans. After Soul and I had gotten back from my house I was with him for the rest of the night. We talked, played video games and even played stuff animals with Belladonna. I had never really seen the how brotherly Soul is until I saw how much he cared about his younger siblings. Just seeing him with Belladonna was amazing. I was even drawing them while the played, then never realized it though.

I stared at the drawing of Soul and Belladonna the most. It reminded me a lot of how Mike was with me. He was always there for me and even when we got into fights and would say we hated each other we both knew we were just blowing off steam. God I miss him so much...

"You still up?" I heard a voice come from the door. I looked up and noticed it was Soul. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and I stared at every movement he made. He noticed my sketchbook in my lap. "What do you got here?" He asked taking the sketchbook from me.

"It's just some sketches I do when I see something that I have to draw. It's nothing important." I said, feeling the heat come to my checks. He's going to see all the drawings I have done of his family and am going to think I'm some kind of stalker.

"Your really good. I see that you have felt like you needed to draw my family a lot." He said giving me his stupid smirk. I started looking away in embarrassment trying to figure out what to tell him when I just thought to tell him the truth.

"Ya... Well I have never had a family like yours. You guys are always together, and I have seen the way you act around your siblings, I can see you really love them. I never had that, all I had was Mike. When mama left, papa just felt like we were a burden, so he always left us with my aunt Lilly and her 3 kids. When we were first left in her care I was hoping I would get to do some of the stuff my cousins always talked about doing but it ended up Mike and I babysitting them while Lilly went to work. At first Mike would just leave me alone with the kids and I always tried doing something fun with them but they just treated me like I was shit. When I was about 13 I got tired of it and Lilly just had us watch over ourselves. That's when Mike and I became close again but of course he had to die when I was 15. Sometimes I wish I had died with him in that crash. Nobody really cared that he died or that I was in the hospital for a week." I said with tears coming to my eyes. He pulled me into his chest just like he did when we were at my house.

"I'm sure someone cared about you, you have your cousins and aunt, did they not come visit?" He asked.

"No, they just called me a little bit after I was conscious again, that was it really. Papa was ferrous though, with the hospital bill and having to pay for Mike's funeral. He didn't even go to the funeral, he just sat at home and got drunk like usual." Soul started holding me tighter then, like he didn't want to ever let me go. I could tell he was made at my whole family now. It was the first time since Mike died that someone has ever cared for me.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because when I woke up that morning I don't remember him leaving. I look over at the clock and it said 8:24. I decided to go downstairs to see if anyone was awake. Of course they all were. Alexeia was making breakfast with Tsubaki and the rest of the kids were in the living room watching T.V. or in Patty and Belladonna's case, play with stuff animals.

Soul was the first to notice me. He got up from the couch and came over to me at the stairs. "Morning, sleep well?" He asked giving me that smirk of his.

"Ya, just had a hard time falling asleep." I said looking up to him.

"By the way, after breakfast we're all going to the beach." He said.

"Okay, cool. I haven't been in a while so it should be fun." I said giving him a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing right. I might not be updating as often because school is starting soon and I need to get things ready for it. If any of you think I wont be finishing this story don't worry, I finish all my work, plus this story is kind of a weird version of my life.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review**

 **~Almaya**

 **P.S. I wont be updating the next chapter tell I get more reviews that's not my sister**


	5. Realization

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. I have just been over whelmed with school. I wrote over break but I kept rewriting it because I didn't like it. It wasn't until we were talking about love in English class that I figured out what I was going to do with this chapter. I then wrote it in math class and typed it today. So here you go, enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **lillyRdalton: I have the beach chapter for you. Maka does draw but I didn't have her draw a flower. She didn't really draw that much and you will understand why when you read.**

 **MelNichols18: Thank you so much for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading them and taking into consideration of what can help me improve. I will try to improve on grammar and punctuation it's just usually when I write these I am babysitting 4 kids as well and they kind of distract me at times making me forget what it was that I was supposed to write. I will try my best with it and you are always welcome to criticize it, I really don't mind. After I read your reviews I can always go back and fix what I messed up on. So please keep writing them and I will try my hardest. XD Also, I don't mind about that rant you gave about cutting, suicide and anxiety. I'm kind of touchy on those subjects as well. I have had anxiety for about 6 years now and depression for about 3 years. All the things that has happened to Maka has happened to me as well, minus the abuse, my parents being divorced, and my brother being dead. My brother is just away at college but at times it feels like he's not here anymore and my parents almost got a divorce when I was 7. I would love to write a lot more but I think I have said enough here. If you ever want to talk more about it just PM me.**

 **Just.a kidd : I will make your wish come true some day but that day wont be anytime soon because this story still has quite a ways to go.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you for saying my story is cool and sorry that I couldn't have updated sooner.**

 **Guest 1 aka Rose747: I know it was you Rose who was the first to review, I don't know why you couldn't have used your account to leave the review though, or are you embarrassed to be the first to review your sister's story? Lol, I'm just kidding, love ya sis.**

* * *

When we got to the beach, everyone went to do their own things. Patty and Belladonna started making a sandcastle where we started setting our stiff up. Liz grabbed a beach towel and started working on her tan. Black Star, Wes and Tsubaki went in the water right away and lastly Soul, I don't know where the hell he went.

I helped Alexeia set up the beach chairs, towels along with Chris. Once we were done I took out my sketchbook to draw. I wasn't sure what I wanted to draw so I looked around truing to find something. Patty and Belladonna were almost done with their sandcastle. Chris was playing volleyball with Black Star, Was and Tsubaki. Alexeia started reading a book she brought and I still couldn't find Soul. That's when I heard his voice. I saw him walking down the board walk that we were near and he had three girls around him. One of the girls turned and looked at me, it was Ally. She started laughing and the other girls looked at me and started laughing as well. It was Brook and Mac. Soul then looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look. That's when I realized they were laughing because of the cuts and bruises from Kid. I stood up grabbing my sketchbook and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alexeia asked me before I could get away. I looked back at Soul who was talking and laughing with the girls. Alexeia looked over at him. "Oh honey, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain." Sh was saying but I left before she could finish.

I was walking for a couple minutes when I found a grassy area that was looking over the beach. I sat againt a tree that was there. The sun was pretty high up in the sky and you can see he light reflecting off the water. I wasn't exactly sure what I started drawing at first but once I was done I realized it was of Soul and I kissing. I threw my sketchbook to the side and stared crying in my hands.

"Why do I feel like this? I don't love him, right? I can't love him, he's like papa, always hitting on girls." I started crying even harder. "I really do love him, don't I." I said not knowing what to do. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard a deep voice.

"I didn't think you would actually admit it." I looked up to see Soul sitting next to me. I freaked and moved away from him so I didn't have to be as close. He just chuckled and looked at the drawing I had forgotten about.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him, scared to look at him.

"All of it." He said picking up my sketchbook and looking at it. "Nice drawing by the way." I squeaked a little bit and took my sketchbook from him. "You don't have to be scared around me. I love you too."

"You do?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I do. I have for a long time. Every tome I saw you drawing on your roof I wanted to talk to you. Or when I would see you crying in your room I wanted to come and hold you and let you know that everything was okay." he then came close to me again and put his around my waist and then grabbed my chin with his other hand making me face him. I then felt his lips on mine. I froze at first then I started to kiss him back. We had been kissing for what felt like forever. We pulled a part for air then my eyes widen and I stood up trying to get away from him.

"Oh my god. What am I thinking? I just cheated on Kid." I said not knowing what to do. Soul then came up behind me turning me around to face him, keeping his hands on my waist so I couldn't move away.

"Maka, listen to me, I love you and I'm not going to watch you date that bastard and keep watching you get hurt. I love you too much to let that happen to you. You are going to dump his ass the next time you see him. Got it?" he asked looking at me in the eyes. I nodded my head and he smiled at me. "Good, now lets go back to everyone." I grabbed my stuff and we walked back hand in hand.

When we got back everyone had been looking at us confused. I'm hot sure if they were wondering where went or if they were wondering if we had gotten together.

"Where did you two go? And did you two get together or something?" Liz asked looking suspicious at our intertwined hands.

"We went on a walk and yes we got together." Soul said.

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MAKE A REALLY CUTE COUPLE!" Liz said excitingly.

"Wait, you two just met yesterday, and you two are already going out?" Black Star asked, looking at us weirdly. Soul and I just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "You two are weird but what ever."

The rest of the day was pretty fun. Soul threw me into the water and after words I pulled him in. He started kissing me after I did that and Black Star poured water over our heads. After Soul chased him for a little bit, they both went surfing with Wes. We ended up getting home about seven a clock. That's when I realized I had forgotten something in my house.

"Hey Soul, I forgot my anxiety pills at home, I'm going to go get them real quick." I said to Soul as we were getting out of the car.

"Do you need them?" Soul asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I just want to get them just in case. I'll get them and be back in a couple minutes" I said to him.

"Okay, be quick princess." He told me, then he moved my bangs and kissed my forehead. I walked to my house smiling, and blushing a little bit. When I got in my house there was something I wasn't expecting to see...


End file.
